In the coming year, in addition to the on-going assays, more assays will be carried out, e.g. urinary cotinine, sulfate and urate; blood folate, transferrin and ferritin; blood and urine orotic acid. On the other hand, single correlation analysis and step-wise regression analysis (risk factors vs. cancer mortalities) will be carried out. A series of publications and an overall report will be prepared. The data available will enable us to evaluate the relative contribution of individual risk factors and to assess the importance of interactions.